


Handcuffs

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Derek is arrested, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: This wasn't how Derek thought the night was going to go. Neither did John. Stiles is just trying to keep things together, but maybe he should stop talking.





	Handcuffs

Sitting outside the sheriff’s office, handcuffed to a bench wasn’t exactly how Derek had imagined his night would go. “You understand why you’re here, don’t you, Hale?” Parrish asked as Derek tried to listen to the conversation Stiles was having his father behind the closed office door.

“Do many people end up in handcuffs, completely sober, with no idea why that happened?” Derek snarked. Parrish decided it was probably best to walk into the office and halt the conversation between father and son, they could continue this at home. Parrish wanted to get home tonight so the Sheriff needed to decide what to do about this situation.

* * *

 

“What the hell, Stiles?” John shouted.

“Don’t shout at me! Don’t you know what a closed door means?” Stiles retorted.

“You’re 17! If I want to shout at you, then I’m going to shout at you. And getting home to find my underage son giving a former murder suspect a handjob, then I’m going to shout because that’s something you shouldn’t be doing!” John explained.

“If you’re concerned about consent, then I can guarantee that neither of us have done anything that we didn’t want to.” Stiles assured.

“As comforting as that is, the main reason that I’ve dragged you both to the station is because your relationship is illegal. Hale could be thrown in jail for statutory rape!” John added. Before Stiles could defend himself any further, the door opened and Parrish walked in. “Stiles, leave.” John instructed. Stiles was relieved to have an excuse to go and see Derek.

“What are you going to do, boss?” Parrish asked.

“I have no idea.” John sighed. “I wish you hadn’t told me you saw someone climbing into my house through an upstairs window.”

* * *

 

Stiles rushed out of the office and crouched down in front of his boyfriend. “I am so sorry.” Stiles blurted.

“ ‘Come on, Derek. Stop being such a grump, have some fun.’ He said.” Derek mocked.

“Okay, this? Totally not my fault.” Stiles defended, despite having just apologised.

“ ‘We’ll just make out for a bit. We won’t get caught. My dad’s deputies have better things to do.’ He said.” Derek continued.

“Hey, I’m not the one with super Wolfie senses! You should’ve heard my dad coming!”

“Well, I tend to get distracted when you have your hand on my dick, Stiles!” Derek exclaimed.

“Fair point. My handjob skills are amazing.” Stiles smirked. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. Stiles sat on the bench beside Derek and rested his head on his wolf’s shoulder. Despite the awkward position, Derek moved so that he could press a kiss into Stiles’s hair.

“They are.” Derek agreed, reluctantly.

The door to the office opened and as much as Stiles and Derek thought they should pull apart, the couple stayed in that position. Stiles hadn’t really wanted his father to see him and Derek in any scenario, but this had to be much better than the position he’d caught them in earlier that evening. “I don’t even know where to begin, but it’s been a long night for all of us and I think that it would be easier, and less paperwork, to let you go, Hale. But if I find you anywhere near my underage son again, before his 18th birthday, then we’re going to have a problem.” John sighed. He really didn’t know what to do in this situation because Stiles wasn’t the type of person to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with but the law was very clear on matters like this. John could tell that Stiles really wanted to protest but decided not to. That would make things much more difficult when he snuck out to go and see Derek. No matter what his father said, he wasn’t going to stop seeing the werewolf.

“Of course, sir. Thank you.” Derek accepted and left as soon as the handcuffs had been unlocked. John just wanted to go home and forget this whole night had even happened. Before, he was quite content to think that Stiles was still a virgin and that would never happen again now. Because he knew the truth.


End file.
